The number of underrepresented individuals in the biomedical and behavioral sciences is improving, but more significant increases are still needed. Arizona State University (ASU) Biomedical Post-baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) is designed to identify underrepresented baccalaureate graduates with significant potential and commitment to pursue a Ph.D. in these area, but for various reasons do not pursue this goal directly after graduation. ASU Biomedical PREP proposes in this renewal application to continue providing an additional year of preparation beyond the undergraduate degree to help 10 underrepresented graduates smoothly transition into highly competitive biomedical and behavioral graduate programs at ASU and throughout the country. The goal is for participants to successfully complete the Ph.D. and go on to pursue careers as strong investigators in academic or private sectors. The long term goal is to contribute to the development of a strong cohort of scientists that are keenly informed, highly committed and prepared to address important biomedical and behavioral research problems, particularly those that reduce health disparities. The specific goals are to (1) provide a strong intensive individualized mentored research experience, (2) strengthen communication, computational, analytical and critical thinking skills through the research experience, as well as formal and informal activities and (3) provide insight into career options, including information about research focused on elimination of health disparities. PREP students will be recruited from ASU and through contacts with the University of Arizona, Northern Arizona University, and other institutions, especially in California and the Southwest. Students will work with the Director, mentor and other faculty to establish an individualized development plan that focuses on mentored research, academic preparation and skills/training activities to strengthen verbal, analytical and critical thinking skills. Participants will interact with graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and faculty through participation in seminars, journal clubs, lab meetings, local graduate symposia, national meetings and a series of Graduate College programs and activities. PREP will be evaluated on a continuing basis by the Director, Advisory Committee, mentors, evaluators and external advisors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of PREP is to encourage and help underrepresented individuals successfully complete Ph.D. graduate programs in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The expectation is that ultimately participants will increase the diversity of active scientists and that some will conduct research in areas that address health disparities.